Enceinte
by Alysses-Keehl
Summary: OS : Aizen est enfermé et tous le monde fait la fête. Tout le monde ? Non, pas la femme qui regarde le monde avec tristesse un main posé sur son ventre rond.


De la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle voyait tout le monde. Elle voyait les fêtes et l'alcools qui coulaient a flots et qui traversaient toute la ville. Les gens ne savaient pas. Mais finalement, elle aussi. Elle avait juste été là quand elle en avait besoin, juste la personne idéale au bon moment.  
Elle posa une main sur son ventre arrondit en les regardant faire la fête. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr le monde entier. Le haïr, car elle n'était sûre de n'être qu'un outil de conception, car il était parti sans l'emmener. Les autres, car il lui avait été enlevé, emprisonné. Elle haïssait le monde d'encore tourner. De l'oiseau qui chante au vent qui souffle. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Alors, elle pleura.  
Quelques personnes passèrent la voir. Celle qui était au courant pour leurs relations. Il y eut d'abords Kira, Renji, Hinamori et Shuuhei. Elle parla peu, bien trop amère et pleine de douleur. À chaque que l'un d'entre eux essayait de poser sa main sur elle, sur son épaule pour la rassurer, lui offrir du confort elle sursautait, posant une main sur son ventre arrondit. Au bout d'un moment, Hinamori posa la question, de femme à femme : Es-tu enceinte ? Elle avait encore eu envie de pleurer. Mais ne le fit pas.

Le silence devenait gênant et lourd. Chacun des hommes ici savait qu'Aizen Sosuke avait une relation avec la femme qui se trouvait devant eux. Mais pourtant, la question d'Hinamori les firent tous trois sursauté. Ils n'attendirent pas la réponse pour avoir différente réaction. Renji, en éternel optimiste félicita trop enthousiasment. Elle se raidit aux contactes des mains de l'homme aux cheveux rouge sur ses épaules.  
Hisagi fit des congratulations plus simple, lui proposant de l'aide si jamais elle en avait besoin et même si elle voulait, de venir quelque jour chez chacun d'eux. Un peu pour oublier le fait qu'elle était seule, que l'homme qu'elle aimait été enfermé et qu'elle se préparait doucement à une vie des plus dur.  
Izuru ne dit rien, quant à lui et c'est ce qui le fit le plus plaisir, car elle lue dans ses yeux. Ils ne se comprenaient que trop bien. Le fait d'être l'amant ou l'amante d'un traitre est dur à porter en soi, mais ajouté à sa disparition, cela paraissait insurmontable. Mais avoir des souvenirs du bonheur passé était juste une véritable torture.  
Hinamori quant à elle posa moult question « Combien de semaine ? Tu préférerais une fille ou un garçon ? Et pour son nom ? ». Naïvement, elle croyait que les enfants procuraient un grand bonheur. Naïvement, elle babillait sur un parcours hypothétique de l'enfant qui ferait certainement un bon Shinigamie. Bien heureux sont les innocents.

Ils partirent en la saluant et elle ne se préparait qu'au lendemain, quand tout le monde saurait. Et si elle avait su que c'était dans l'heure d'après que tout le monde su.

C'était deux heures après qu'Hirako Shinji débarqua chez elle. C'était pas vraiment une personne qu'elle souhaitait voir. Elle était déjà avec Aizen il a cent ans et quand ''l'incident'' -c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelait- se produit, elle s'était sentie responsable.

« B'soir, fit-il. J'peux entrer ? »

Elle ne lui répondit, et s'écarta, posant une main sur son ventre réflexe et, car, cela l'apaisait légère. Elle nota au passage que le blond était plutôt beau sans son sourire étrange. Dehors, un chat miaulait plaintivement. Elle referma la porte et suivi le blond qui s'était installé dans le salon. Sur un fauteil.

« C'est vrai qu't'as l'air enceinte. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle servi simplement deux verres de thé avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Ellepensait que si tout ne s'était pas déroulé aussi mal, le blond et elle ne serait pas dans une ambiance si tendu.

« Rapelle-moi, Aizen... Il vit les yeux de la femme brillée... Aizen nous a fait nous rencontrer y a plus de cent dix ans, n'est-ce pas ? -Elle secoua la tête affirmativement, une lueur de peur dans les yeux- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'vais pas te nuire... Juste que, j'ai rien contre toi ou le môme et les autres non plus. On connait un peu la situation, Kira en a parlé à Rose, et euh -il remarqua qu'elle à nouveau sur le point de pleurer - donc si tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide pour la chambre du gosse, hésite pas à nous appeler. »

Elle trouva la maladresse du blond aussi touchante que cruel. Comme pour les autres. Ils étaient gentils, mais tellement cruel.

« Pour éviter qu'il arrive quelque chose, fit le blond, nous avons dit à Kira de venir chez toi. Ne commence pas à protester. T'es seule, si déprimé que tu ferais fuir un hollow et t'es en colère. »

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata en sanglot silencieux, rendant le blond mal à l'aise à l'extrême. Il savait les femmes enceintes plutôt émotive, mais il ne voulait pas gérer et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Du coup, il trouva plus simple de laisser la place à Kira, qui attendait dehors et qui lui pourrait surement faire quelque chose.  
Alors Hirako Shinji sorti et laissa la place à Izuru Kira. Parce que lui savait ce qu'elle ressentait, car il pouvait la comprendre, autant que Shuuhei Hisagi et Komamura se comprenaient.


End file.
